


Sleepy times?

by ParkRanger



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkRanger/pseuds/ParkRanger
Summary: It’s just supposed to be a cute ficI forgot got to post this XP





	Sleepy times?

The water was warm and inviting the sent of lavender in the air giving the room a calming aura. Peter was half asleep his eyelids drooping slightly his head bobbing as he tried to stay awake. He gives a quiet yawn before figuring its probably time he get out before he falls asleep. He rises slowly water and bubbles dripping down him he gives a shiver as the cold hits him. He quickly pulls the plug before stepping out carefully grabbing the soft and fluffy towel that was hanging up on the rack. Drying himself off slowly and sluggishly once satisfied he ties it around his waist a little loosely.

He walks down the hallway and into his room and sees Terrence on their bed currently reading a book. Peter goes over to their wooden dresser currently fighting on staying awake just so he can put some clothes on. Terrence notices his struggle to get dressed so he gets up , and walks over to him he slips his arms around his waist and legs picking him up and setting him on the bed. Peter didn’t really react being much to tired to do anything. He slouches closing his eyes.

Terrence gets out his favorite outfit a fluffy pink and white shirt with the matching set of pants along with some plain gray boxers. He sets them beside him placing them lightly on the bed. He smiles softly at his lover at just how tired he looks the bags around his eyes giving it away and how he looks like he could fall asleep any moment. He takes his shirt before gently placing it on him carefully. He removes the towel blushing slightly as he looks at him. He shakes his head about to continue dressing him before Peter stops him looking up at him with sleepy eyes.”Terrence...”   
“Yes love?”   
Peter licks his lips slightly before speaking.”Can...Can you make love to me tonight?” He asks with a slight shy yawn.

Terrence was taken aback a little , clearly surprised at his sudden mood shift.”I...You look really tired. I don’t know if it’s a good idea we do that , maybe in the morning?” He offers Peter makes a sound before pouting tiredly reaching out.”Please...I’ve waited all week...I finally have a few days to unwind and relax...”Terrence sighs running a hand through his soft hair , making him hum. 

Terrence sighs again.”Are you absolutely positive? That you want to make love now?” He asks one more time to make sure. Peter nods slowly before grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him in for a slow Passionate kiss.  
Terrence returns it going at the same pace. He trails his hands slowly down his body before stopping at his hips massaging them lightly. Peter Moans slightly at this shivering.

Terrence picks him up before gently setting him on his back. Peter groans softly looking up at him with tired yet loving eyes.”I love you...” He whispers Terrence smiles softly and gently nuzzles his cheek.”I love you to , my little angel.” Peter blushes a deep red a tired yet heated look on him.”Terrie~” He smiles softly.”I’ll take care of you...” He looks him over noticing how hard he was.”Don’t worry love I’ll help you~” He trails his hand lightly over his body making him shiver and pant. He stops when he reaches his cock. He lightly strokes it making his breathing hitched and his mind blanks out a bit.

“T-Terrence oh- I love you~” Terrence gives a loving smile and continues his pace making his lover squirm and moan beautifully. He had his hands fisted in his shirt trying to keep himself calm.”Terrence Please!” He begs Terrence leans down and kisses him softly while he kisses him more frantically wrapping his arms around him ,bringing him chest to chest.”Terrie-Please-Please, I want you to...” He trails off giving him a heated gaze. Terrence sighs softly but smiles.”Are you sure, love? I could easily get you off like this?” He confirmed with a more firmer stroke. Which makes Peter groan and shiver.”Y-Yes I want you to fuck me...” He says more bluntly with a blush. Terrence stares at him wide eye but sighs, nuzzling his cheek.”If that’s what my darling wants...” Peter got a exited smile before nuzzling him back.”Thank you...” Terrence gives a happy smile before reaching over to the small desk reaching inside and grabbing the lube and setting it to the side. He sits up a bit admiring his lover for a moment before taking his own pants off, Peter groaning as he views him. Terrence eyes him. Peter was flushed , his hair in a disarray the shirt he had on was ruffled and sticking to him and his legs twitching slightly in anticipation.

Terrence grabs the lube putting a good amount on his hands before getting closer. Peter whined as Terrence gently slid his fingers inside of him. Sliding in and out at a slow gentle pace, intending to make this laid back.Peter breaths heavily lightly moving his hips. After a while Terrence feels satisfied that they can go a bit further. He slips his fingers out of him making the smaller male whimper, before grabbing the lube putting some on his hands before slicking himself up, covering him with his body before he gently starts sliding into him making him moan and throwing his arms tightly around him.”Mmmm, you’re so good~”Peter whispers, Terrence chuckles.”So are you~ I’m so happy you give me this chance. That you love me...”  
“Oh Terrence! I’d be nothing if it weren’t for you! “

“And So would I , if it weren’t for you...You could say we saved each other...” He nuzzles his neck softly before giving two gentle thrust. Making his little angel squirm and moan oh so beautifully, he really didn’t deserve such a beautiful creature.”More~ Please Ter-Ter” He begs and Terrence can’t help but to comply.”You got it love.” He then keeps going , going gently rocking him back and forth with his gentle thrust. Never speeding up his pace or making it harder. Planning for this to be as gentle as he could make it.

Peter breathes in and out sharply moving his hips with him. He wants more, wants him to fuck him hard but...He loves how gentle he is, how caring this is,How he’s being patient and not just being an animal....He loves this man whole heartily.”I LOVE YOU!” He starts sobbing uncontrollably holding onto him tightly. Terrence stops and gives his partner a worried look.”Peter! What’s the matter, are you ok do we need to stop? Is this two much?”

Peter shakes his head.”No please, I want to continue! I just...You’re just so kind and gentle....I just it makes so happy...” he says through teary eyes looking up at him lovingly and gently kissing him. Terrence smiles.”I just want you happy...I want you to be ok...That’s why I take my time and why I spend every moment by your side. It makes me happy when you’re happy....”

Peter can only look at him with admiration and love.”You are the best...I never regret meeting you.” He then grabs his hand and they intertwined their fingers. Terrence smiles softly before continuing their previous pace. Terrence gently fucking him while Peter moans happily and after a long while Peter gives a sharp intake before coming. Giving a little sigh of content laying bonelessly his eyes closed. Terrence smiles softly still going but at a much slower pace so not to disturb him. He gives two more soft thrust before filling him with his seed.

He sighs softly before slipping out of him. He tiredly puts the lube away , as well as cleaning them up a bit before pulling the covers over them and cuddling up with Peter. Who was deeply asleep. He gives him a soft kiss before slipping into a deep satisfying sleep.


End file.
